Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
is the sixteenth installment in the Super Sentai franchise. It was the first Super Sentai series to be adapted into an installment of the American Power Rangers series - footage from all 50 episodes were extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot "From hundreds of millions of years ago, in the age of the dinosaurs, 5 warriors revive in the present time!" 170,000,000 years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted with the dinosaurs. This ended when the evil Witch Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Great Satan, an evil, almost ice-like head creature who had immense power and who later in the series could be summoned by Bandora. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the Mysterious Wizard Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 metres belows the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five Holy Warriors of Justice he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Later in the series, after the five had become used to modern times, the leader's big brother comes forth with tales of jealousy and vengeance. Characters Zyurangers :Main article:Zyurangers Arsenal *Dino Bucklers *Dinocrystals *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick/RangerGun/RangerSword **Thunder Slingers *Legendary Weapons/Howling Cannon **Ryuugekiken **Mothbreaker **Triceralance **Saber Daggers **Ptera Arrow *Dinosaur Eggs *Dragon Armor *Zyusouken Zaurer Machines *Roadzaurer 1 *Sidezaurer 2 *Sidezaurer 3 Guardian Beasts *Ultimate Daizyujin **Zyutei Daizyujin ***Beast Tank: DinoTanker/Daizyujin ****Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus ****Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth ****Guardian Beast Triceratops ****Guardian Beast SaberTiger ****Guardian Beast Pteranodon ***Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar ****Gouryuujin ***Beast Knight God King Brachion Allies *Mysterious Wizard Barza *Gnome (8, 17-18) *Apelo Tribe Prince Euro (9-10) *Baron Clockle & Daisy (9-10) *Jin (11) *Fairy DonDon (14) *Spirit of Life Clotho (21-42) Others *Hiroshi (3-4) *Toru & Michiko (7) *Mamoru (8) *Emiko (9-10) *Michi (12) *Toshio (14) *Ritsuko & Shigeru (15) *Isamu (16) *Ryota (17-18) *Kazo & Yuuji (19) *Satoko (23) *Daijiro & Michiru (25) *Masaru & Sayuri (27) *Yuko & Saori (33) *Rie & Michiko (34) *Tadashi (36) *Kota (40-42) *Sayaka (44) *Kouichi (45) *Satoshi (47-50) The Bandora Gang *Great Satan (30-31, 47-50) *Witch Bandora *Kai (47-50) *Grifforzer *Lamie(-Scorpion) (19-50) *Tottpatt & Bookback *Pleprechuan *Golems (1-29) *Dokiita Golems (29-50) Monsters *'Dora Monsters' *'Dokiita-Dora Monsters' Mecha *Dora Talos (47-50) Others *Magic Spinning Wheel (34) *Monster Goda (39) Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a regular Sixth Hero, DragonRanger. *This is also the first series to have a 7-piece combination, Ultimate Daizyujin. *This is also the first Sentai series to be adapted as Power Rangers series. *The Opening Song was performed by Kenta Satou who played Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) in the 1989 series Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, and also who performed the Turboranger Opening and closing song Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *